A dead zone or blind spot exists to a driver viewing a side view mirror or a rear view mirror while driving a vehicle. The dead zone may cause damage to the vehicle or threaten a life of a pedestrian positioned in the dead zone in the case in which the vehicle is parked or starts after being stopped even though the vehicle is driven at a low speed.
The problems described above have been overcome using a sensor, a camera, or the like. Typically, a method such as around view monitoring (AVM) has been utilized. The around view monitoring (AVM) is a method for assisting a driver to secure a visual field by converting images photographed using a plurality of wide angle cameras into narrow angle images as if a situation around the vehicle is viewed from the top of the vehicle and synthesizing the narrow angle images.
In the AVM up to now, camera parameters of each of the cameras are only independently adjusted, such that a difference in image quality between the cameras may be very large depending on an illumination condition, which has a significant influence on deterioration of AVM image quality. A post-processing method such as image equalization or image blending has been used in order to reduce the difference between the images described above. However, the existing methods described above may cause loss of an amount of information of the images themselves, and in the case in which a difference between obtained images is sever, the post-processing method is not enough to minimize the difference between the images.